


One Birthday Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Children exchanged glances as they tried to figure out what to do for the Sewer King's birthday.





	One Birthday Cake

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

Children exchanged glances as they tried to figure out what to do for the Sewer King's birthday. The man responsible for taking them in. Feeding them. Clothing them. Disciplining them. They decided to bake a chocolate cake for him. 

Children departed from the sewer and ran into a grocery store. They managed to steal everything for a birthday cake. Frosting, sugar, etc. After returning to the dark sewer, they worked on the cake near one oven. 

The cake was eventually baked and brought before the Sewer King. 

A scowl after a taste. 

Children ran. 

Salt was used instead of sugar.

 

THE END


End file.
